Thunderstorm
by EmeraldEyez1728
Summary: For as long as Lily could remember, she loved the rain. She always would. Short sweet oneshot, LJ. fluff will prevail my kumquats.


**A/N: I was plot-bunny attacked. Also, this is dedicated to my friend amy who is mad at me for not calling her back for about the billionth time so I'm sorry and here you are. Some fluff to cheer you up. )**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, I'm not that special**

**Thunderstorm**

_Life isnt about waitng for the storm to pass,_

_its about learning to dance in the rain…_

Lightning cracked across the dark sky and illuminated the Hogwarts grounds. It was followed by a low rumble of thunder. Seventeen year old Lily Evans smiled to herself as she sat on the bench that was in front of the window in her dormitory. Ever since she was little, she loved the rain. Just sitting there and watching the raindrops fall and race each other down the window glass made her feel calm. It was peaceful for her to watch the rain. For as long as she could remember, she loved the rain. She always would.

It reminded her of all those times that she begged her parents to let her outside when it was raining. She remembered her mother warning her she would catch a cold and never letting her out. She remember crying. Because she knew that no matter how much she screamed, they wouldn't let her run out there in the rain during a thunderstorm. It was their way of overprotecting her—keeping her safe and confined to the walls of the safe house that they lived in.

Ever since then, she never went outside in the rain.

Yes, she the strong urge to run through the doors during a summer storm or to burst out of the castle and just—dance. She wanted to so much. She longed to dance in the rain. But she never could. She could never bring herself to do it.

So here she sat, watching the thunderstorm from the inside. The sky was dark. It was about nine o'clock and the moon and starlight were hidden beneath the storm clouds. The only source of light was the frequent lighting. Lily had perfected the art of stamping down the urge to run and jump and dance in the rain. She learned to ignore the corner of her mind that was still five years old—the part that insisted on screaming and kicking until she could go out in the rain just one time. Just once.

The rain continued to pound on the windows with rhythmatic timing. Lily loved listening to it. It was like a soothing music. Every storm sounded different, she decided. Each one had it's own beat.

She opened her eyes as another roll of thunder clapped through the sky. Lightning cut through the black night again, illuminating the grounds and...

Lily peered out the window. Was there…? No, it couldn't be…could it? She waited for more lighting. As if on cue, the bolt streaked across the sky and confirmed what she had thought. There was someone on the grounds.

She hopped off the window ledge and grabbed her robe. As Head Girl, she needed to bring whoever it was on the grounds back inside.

There was a part of her that was reluctant to do so. _They were probably having the time of their life out there,_ Lily thought, a bit resentfully._ They wont wait for the rain to let up. They enjoy it as it comes. _Lily felt like her mother bringing inside her five year old self and insisting she would catch a cold.

She was at the doors that led out to the grounds in a matter of mintues. She took a deep breath and opened them, welcoming the feeling of rain on her skin. Lily Evans loved the rain. She always would.

Lighting was coming more frequently now. The figure on the grounds was spinning, dancing wildly and not caring who saw. Lily envied whoever it was as she got closer to them. She wished she could do that.

"Oi!" She called out over the crack of lighting again. The figure stopped spinning for a moment and fell to the ground, the sound of their laughter on the wind. She walked across the grounds towards them.

"What are you doing out here?" she had to shout over the roar of the wind. She was thoroughly soaked within minutes.

"I don't think it's me that's out of place here, Evans," they called back. She smiled. She knew that voice anywhere.

"Come back inside, James. We're not supposed to be out here." She had to force herself to say the words. Her boyfriend got off the ground and walked towards her. He was so wet with rainwater that his hair actually laid flat on his head. Once in front of her, he shook himself like a dog and grinned at her.

"Stay out here with me, Lily." James took Lily's hands and pulled her close to him for a kiss. Lily loved James' kisses. She never tired of them and could never break away once he initiated one.

James pulled back, keeping hold of her hands. With a smile on his face, he began to spin her around, slowly at first but gradually faster. Lily allowed it. She swung around with him, not daring to let go for fear of falling to the ground.He wouldn't let her fall, though, and she knew he wouldn't. He loved her too much.

He pulled her into him and picked her up, not breaking the spinning motion. All at once, all of Lily's five year old thrills about thunderstorms came rushing back to her. She loved it. She loved the wind in her hair, the rain on her face and the feeling that she got when he twirled her around. She loved him. She loved how, even though she never told him about how much she wanted to dance in the rain, he knew exactly what she needed.

James' legs gave out from under him and they both fell on the soft grass. She couldn't help laughing, although she didn't know what she was laughing at. Herself, mostly for ever listening. She never wanted to stay inside agian. There was nothing like this feeling.

They lay there in silence for a while, Lily's head on James' chest. She listened to the beat of his heart.

"Your heart's beating," she said quietly to him.

"It tends to do that," James responded, stroking her hair.

"It's beating loud and fast," she noted. He tilted her chin up so that he could look at her.

"It tends to do that when I'm around you," James replied. Lily kissed him. He pulled her closer to him deepening the kiss, and helping her off the ground. He twirled her around and kissed her and they both pulled back, gasping for breath.

Then, James did something that Lily did not expect.

He got down on one knee and pulled a small box out from his back pocket. In the middle of the thunderstorm, James proposed.

"Lily Evans, I love you with all my heart. I've never loved anyone else before I knew you. You're all that I'm not, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I will do anything to be your everything. So, Lily Evans, will you marry me?"

Lily gaped him. She nodded faintly and watched him slip the ring on her finger. Before she could stop herself, she jumped into his arms and kissed him furiously.

For as long as she could remember, Lily Evans loved the rain. She always would.


End file.
